New Life, New Friends, New Enemies
by CuriousThoughts
Summary: Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, & Krowley just started college. Lavi & Allen are roomed with someone they find very hard to get along with. Kanda. Could working in Komui's cafe, dealing with college, & everthing else make them all crack? May change T to M.


_Summer was almost over_. Lavi mentally sighed. Well at least he has college to look forward to! He had been enjoying his summer with his closest friends: Allen, Lenalee, Krowley, and Miranda. They'd all been celebrating the end of senior year, but now they had to start preparing for the beginning of college. They were all looking for jobs somewhere nearby to the campus, so they can pay for all the expenses of college without wasting too much money on gas. Krowley and Miranda had already been successful in finding jobs at a bakery that Lenalee, Allen, and himself have found themselves spending a lot of time at. Mostly to mooch off their friends and family discount. They made some gooood cakes in that bakery. He gazed down the street of cafes, resturaunts, and stores. There has got to be _something _here for him to do. Sure, his work ethic was very bad and his lazy attitude turned off most employers, but he got work done when he needed to. Usually at the last minute, but hey, done is done. He looked over at Allen and Lenalee who were peering in windows to look for any kind of help wanted signs. It was just them three, since the other two had to work.

"So, Lenalee, ya find out who your roommate is yet?" He was referring to the dorms they would soon be unpacking in. He found out his roommates already, they were Allen, which he was very happy to hear about, and someone named Yu Kanda. He has never heard of the person before, and Lavi knew _everyone_. So this guy had to be from out of town. He was looking forward to meeting the new guy, actually. Lavi loved to meet new people.

"Mhmm." Lenalee nodded. "I'm rooming with Miranda. We've only got two people in our room. " She smiled. Lenalee was especially happy when she learned they all applied to the same college. She has always loved everyone in the group like brothers and sisters, and wouldn't dream of them ever being separated.

Lavi nodded with a grin. It made everyone happy when Lenalee was happy. She skipped over to a sign in the window of a café.

"Look! They're hiring!" She exclaimed. She ran inside of the building, Allen and Lavi hurrying to catch up with her. Lenalee was already at the counter, and stopped dead in her tracks. She let out a happy cry and ran to hug the guy behind the counter. "Nii-san! Why are you here? In a coffee shop?!" She still had her arms around the man Lavi recognized as Komui.

"I couldn't stand to be so far away from you, Lenalee!" He whined, hugging his sister back. "So I opened a coffee shop here to keep an eye on you!"

"I'm so happy you're here, nii-san!" She exclaimed. "So you're hiring?"

"Yup! Hey, do you three want a job here? I've already got one worker. Three more should be just enough. And I get to spend more time with my Lenalee!" He yelled, flinging his arms in the air.

Lavi blinked. This had to be too good to be true. An easy job serving coffee with his best friends? He smiled and hugged Komui and Lenalee. They stopped to look at him. "It's contagious!" He chirped. They just shook their heads at the always-cheerful Lavi. Allen must have felt the wave of hapiness, too, because he joined the pile of hugging without a second thought.

"Alright, employees! I expect you all to show up for work around 6 pm, is that okay? It should give you enough time to finish unpacking and get some rest. And you have to try on your ew work uniforms! So don't be late! Now I've got things to work on, so you all should leave and get some rest!" He said, pushing the three out the door. When the door slammed shut on the three, Lavi heard a couple of locks close and the sudden sounds of a drill. Lavi didn't even want to know what was going on in there. When it comes to Komui, some things are better left unknown…

--

The three happily chatted away as they walked towards the car they parked in a nearby parking lot. Their luggage was already packed and in the car, they just needed to head towards the campus to unpack and just chill out. It had been a long day job-hunting.

After about a 5 minute drive, they got out of the car and took out their bags. Allen and Lavi went one way and Lenalee the other. They waved as they left each other's sights, promising to meet up sometime tomorrow morning so they can catch up with everyone. Allen and Lavi were talking and guessing about what type of person Kanda is.

"I bet he is really feminine, a total priss." Lavi guessed.

"Nah, he's probably a body-builder meathead." Said Allen.

"Maybe he's an ultra-geek. The type that's gonna make us turn off the lights at 8 o'clock so he can be fully prepared for his morning smart kid classes." Lavi laughed.

"He's probably a normal guy. We'll get along just fine." Allen nodded, reassuring himself.

Lavi kicked their room's door open, since he can't use his hands because of all the bags he was carrying. As he looked inside, he found it a moderately sized room. Nothing that'll get too cramped with three people, but there wasn't a lot of room, either. He found one bed already had someone's things on it. "Guess he got 'ere before us." Lavi stated, putting down all of his bags on a bed in between the other two beds. Lavi sighed and flopped on his bed, Allen repeating the motion. Lavi was fucking wiped out. He might just fall asleep right now he thought, shutting his eyes. He'll just meet the other roommate in the morning then. And he was immediately asleep, not noticing the man who just walked in.

**A/N.**

**I honestly don't know how often I'll update. I'll try to _at least _do it once a month. But you never know, I could update sooner or later. I have sooooo many cosplays to work on and schools a bitch. But anyway, about the story...**

**Yeah I know it's nothing amazing, but it's my first D. Gray Man fic, and I had some MAJOR troubles thinking of a damn topic.**

**Oh, and I might change it from T to M. I'm thinking of adding some sexiness later on~**

**We'll just see how this goes, and from there I'll start changing things and updating more often.**

**And sorry it's such a short chapter, I've never liked writing long introductory chapters. D;**

**The next ones will get much longer, promise~**

**Review please! And suggestions on the story are appreciated. :3**


End file.
